mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflector (Falco)
's Reflector variant| 's variant|Reflector (Fox)}} |universe = |user = |effect = Falco creates a red hexagonal barrier around him that can attack opponents and reflect projectiles. }} Reflector ( ), also known amongst the community as the Shine, is 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview Falco's Reflector behaves similarly to 's own . When Falco uses it, he generates a red hexagonal barrier around himself, which can be held out for as long as the special input is held. The Reflector itself is capable of reflecting almost every projectile in the game. Additionally, if an opponent makes contact with Falco when he activates the reflector, they will receive 9% electric damage and decent upward knockback, as well as great deal of hitstun. When used in midair, it can slow down Falco's falling speed and cancel his horizontal momentum, which can be helpful for mind games and helping him recover. Despite the similarities, Falco's Reflector has very important differences from Fox's variant. In addition to dealing higher damage and being red instead of light-blue, Falco's Reflector sends opponents upwards. This allows for very strong aerial combos which are good for racking damage as well as edgeguarding. Additionally, it seems to have a slightly smaller hitbox when compared to Fox's Reflector. Techniques Shine jump-cancelling One of the Reflector's biggest points of strength is the fact that Falco can jump-cancel it, like he could in Super Smash Bros. Melee, into any aerial attack, up tilt, up smash, grab, or another Reflector. This is by far the most basic and most important technique to learn, as it is vital for Falco's combos. Cancelling it into an up smash, however, is not recommended, as landing the Reflector often leads to Falco missing the up smash. Pillar combo The pillar combo is one of Falco's most useful combos. To perform it, the player must use Reflector on an opponent to send them upwards, and then jump-cancel it and follow up with a . After the down aerial, the player can follow up with another Reflector and continue the cycle. The combo can be continued for a very long time by reading the opponent's DI and with tech chases. This combo is mostly used to rack up damage and to pressure shields, but short pillar combos can also be used for edgeguarding. Multishine A multishine is a technique that allows Falco to use the Reflector many more times at once than normally possible. To perform this, Falco must be on the ground and repeatedly use Reflector and short hop. There is a 2-frame window in which the short hop may be cancelled by the Reflector. Reflector can also be jump-cancelled; this makes a loop in which Falco may use Reflector, cancel it by short hopping and then cancel the short hop by using Reflector again. As each Reflector is an individual attack, each will damage opponents hit. There are three main uses: to rack up damage, to trap an opponent against a wall or ceiling, or simply to "taunt" the opponent by repeatedly using the technique. Falco's down throw, if not teched, will easily set up for a multishine, increasing damage output. Gallery Screenshots Falco Reflector Startup.png|Falco when initially using Reflector, on Sector Z. Early design Falco's Reflector.png|The Reflector's early design. Trivia *Falco's Reflector was originally aqua blue in color, but it was changed to red along with Falco Phantasm in Beta 1.0.3 to add visual distinction between Falco and Fox.https://forums.mcleodgaming.com/viewtopic.php?p=1490206#p1490206 Retrieved October 22, 2017 Reference Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Reflectors Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Star Fox universe